


Instincts

by mormarninja1



Series: Kinktober 2020 [20]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: A/B/O, All characters are age appropriate, Day 20, Fiona/Scourge only mentioned in passing, Kinktober, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mormarninja1/pseuds/mormarninja1
Summary: Kinktober Day 20 - A/B/OHe was an Alpha and he craved submission, someone to follow his every command, someone to ask no questions and have no fight as he took them, someone who would submit the moment he told them too...he needed an Omega.
Relationships: Anti-Tails/Scourge the Hedgehog, Scourge the Hedgehog/Anti Miles, Scourge the Hedgehog/Anti-Tails, Scourge the Hedgehog/Miles Prower
Series: Kinktober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946821
Kudos: 8





	Instincts

**Author's Note:**

> I’m using @Flowerdicks_ on Twitters Kinktober prompts so please go check them out!

Fiona couldn’t please him forever, he had needs a mere Beta like herself couldn’t fulfill. She was feisty and challenging at times, he liked that she never caved under him too quickly and that she always challenged his dominance in bed. But he was an Alpha and he craved submission, someone to follow his every command, someone to ask no questions and have no fight as he took them, someone who would submit the moment he told them too...he needed an Omega. 

Omega’s weren’t easy to find, there was a horrible past to their kind and it had led to them being small in number while Beta’s and Alpha’s made up most of the population. Aided with drugs they could also disguise their scents and blend in with Beta’s in society. 

In the past Scourge had smelt them, in brothels and on street corners, but had never actually slept with one. He had always thought Omega’s would be useless, quiet, weak, pathetic little mobian’s that would bring him no joy to fuck. But years of denial had finally caught up to him and he knew this rut was going to be rough on him. 

He could usually scrape by his ruts without too much hassle, Fiona had experienced one rut and had regretted it afterwards, the bruises and bite marks he had left on her were too much and so she didn’t join him again. So his ruts were just him, in a bedroom, door locked and blocked, with enough food and water to get by. 

He could smell everything so clearly, feel his nerves go up a notch or two, feel the fur on his neck stand on edge, the sick feeling pooling in his stomach, these were the first signs of his rut coming on. He still had a day or two before it fully hit him, more than enough time to prepare for the uncomfortable few days ahead. 

As soon as he entered the main hall of their hideout all eyes were on him, his scent was more powerful on the run up to and during his rut and it caused the Beta’s on his squad to give him more space and less hassle for fear of pissing him off and who knows what he’d do to them if that happend.   
He wasn’t bothered as he grabbed food and drink, alcohol and cigarettes too, he took his supplies and made his way back towards his room. No words were needed, the squad were all Beta’s and they didn’t need to go through a rut or heat cycle, so they kept their mouths shut and let him do what he needed to do. 

As he made his way down a corridor his body froze, a smell, subtle and faint caught his attention. He breathed in deeply, it was familiar but at the same time new. He looked around the corridor, this was half of the teams sleeping quarters, his, Fiona’s, Patch’s and Miles’s to be exact. He sped to his room and dumped his supplies onto the floor carelessly and came back to find the source of the smell, it hadn’t changed or left and was still just barely there. He breathed it in again, he could feel a tingle crawl up his spine as he breathed it in, he couldn’t pin the smell down to a specific scent, it was too faint for that. But he could trace it back to beyond Miles’s door. 

He had never been in this room, Miles liked his privacy and had made a deal that he would never enter Scourge’s room if Scourge never entered his, the deal had never been broken. But now here he was, standing in front of the door, breathing heavily, his Alpha senses going haywire, and it was at this moment he realised what the scent was. Omega. 

He pushed into the door before he could stop himself, the lock breaking under his sudden burst of strength as his Alpha instincts told him to find the cause of the smell no matter the cost.   
As the door flung open the scent became clearer, still muted but now he could tell it was spicy and citrusy, it warmed him in a way no scent had done before.   
He looked and found Miles, standing with his back against the wall, a knife in hand, with a look of anger on his face but with fear in his eyes.

They stood like that, staring each other down, silence between them as they both considered their next moves.   
Scourge had speed and strength on his side, the only exit was the way he came in, but Miles had a weapon and was tactically minded.   
He didn’t know who moved first, all he remembered was them both lunging at each other, their bodies going into autopilot as they both tried to survive. The knife was close but it was discarded early on, Miles put up a good fight, clawing and kicking, even trying to bite his way to freedom but Scourge was stronger and had him pinned to the ground after one last swipe of claws over his tan cheek left it bleeding. 

Scourge pinned his wrists to the floor, Miles tried to struggle and kick but a loud and dark growl left Scourge’s throat and his body froze. Scourge watched as true fear took over the body beneath him, the fight died, a trembling set in and his ice blue eyes were hyper focused on his own sea blue ones.   
He breathed in and was met with the scent of omega, still subdued but at such close proximity he could smell it so much better than before and he wanted to really take it in. He moved to sniff over Miles’s cheek, slowly sniffing down to his turtleneck sweater, he growled again as it blocked his access to the foxes throat where the scent would be most potent.

“Your Omega.” It came out as a deep rumble, he pulled back to look into the eyes below him, the clothing had blocked him from smelling anymore and had given him a second to regain his thoughts. Miles was panting, hands balled into fists, fear still prominent in his eyes. 

Scourge had never known, never smelt anything, never sensed anything, to him Miles had always been a Beta. Scourge for a second wondered what drugs the fox must have been on to hide it for all these years before he realised they had just been staring at each other in silence. 

He didn’t know what to do, what to ask, what to say.   
A part of his Alpha brain was screaming at him, take him, mark him, make him yours and only yours.   
The reasonable part of his brain was just trying its best to hold everything together.

“...I-I...” He could hear the tremble in the foxs voice as he spoke and it caused a shiver to run down his spine, Miles’s voice had never sounded that good before. “...I-I’ll leave...I’ll r-run...I’ll n-never come back, I pr-promise!” His voice had gained volume, from a tiny whisper to just under his usual volume, the trembling remained but his mind was still tactically planning for the best way out.

Scourge pushed his Alpha desires down, he had questions and he wanted the answers now. “How did you hide it?” Miles looked stunned but swallowed a lump in his throat. “I-I take a d-drug...it st-stops me from...from…” Miles was trying not to look into Scourge’s eyes, his shame for being an Omega showed.

Male Omega’s were seen as practically useless in society and were often referred to as a genetic glitch, they were just like female Omega’s in every way, they even had head cycles, except for the fact they were unable to produce younge.  
Though it was also well known that people paid highly for their kind, all the joy and excitement of fucking and Omega without the hassle of child rearing or dealing with it in other ways.

“He g-gave me a bad batch...first time it’s ever happened…” Miles was about to open his mouth again but Scourge cut him off. “Why’d you never tell me?” The fear had never left Miles, it had calmed before, but now it was back. “S-Scourge...I-I...I wanted...to protect my-myself…” There was no reason for Miles to lie, he was in no position to lie, and Scourge felt a pang of anger run through him.

Scourge didn’t realise he was growling and snarling down at the defenseless fox till Miles’s ears flattened and he whimpered in fear, his body trying to pull away from Scourge but unable to. “And I couldn’t have protected you?!” Scourge couldn’t believe what he just said, it took them both a moment to run the words through their heads before Scourge spoke again. “I could've been protecting you this whole time!” His grip on Miles’s wrist was tightening the fox squirmed as his eyes shut tightly, preparing himself for his death.   
But it didn’t come. 

“I could‘ve driven them all away! Every Alpha that came for you! Every pathetic Beta that tried to take you from me! I’d have killed them all for you!” Scourge had let his mind wander, thoughts and what if’s consumed him as he let his mouth run. The only thing to bring him back to the present was a cry or pain from under him, he was gripping Miles's wrists to the point of real pain. His Alpha instincts kicked in and he let go of Miles, his instincts screamed at him to care, to make his Omega feel safe. He caught himself before he could try and comfort Miles.  
His Omega...that had a nice ring to it. 

Miles had crawled as fast as he could to reach for the knife the moment he was freed, he grabbed it and pointed it at Scourge, his hands were trembling too much and the knife shook in his grasp. His tails were curling around him defensively, his whole body trembling in a state of shock, his own mind racing with conflicting thoughts and feelings about everything that was happening.

They stayed in silence again, staring into each other, reading each other’s bodies and eyes. Communication wasn’t needed right now, Scourge’s mind was made up, he wanted Miles more than anything now, Miles was still in fear, what would become of him if Scourge actually took him as his Omega?

Scourge made the first move, he knew that this time, he slowly crawled forward inch by inch, not wanting to scare Miles anymore than he already was. Miles had tightened his grip on the knife. “NO!” He cried out and Scourge stopped. They both waited again, Scourge crawling a little closer when he felt it was right. “W-Wait!” He stopped again, waited, then moved forward till the knife was the only thing between the two now.

Scourge slowly reached out to hold the knife. “I won’t hurt you Miles...let go.” He watched the internal panic and fight through Miles’s eyes, one side saying attack him and run for your life, the other side saying give in and let this Alpha have you.   
Miles slowly let go and Scourge moved the knife to the floor, sliding it away for good measure before he turned back to Miles. The fox had never looked this small before, scared and confused, it stirred his Alpha side to act. He reached out past the tails and parted Miles’s knees, there was some resistance but the fox let him move his legs apart, once apart Scourge moved between them and slowly pulled Miles onto his lap.

“I’v got you. Hold on.” He wrapped his arms under Miles's tails and slowly picked him up. The fox grabbed the shoulders of his leather jacket to stabilize himself, and once standing Scourge made his way out of the room, his eyes never leaving Miles’s as his body walked them to his room without any issues. He kicked the door open and only a few steps in did he feel Miles shiver in his arms, he watched as Miles breathed in his scent from the air around him. You couldn’t smell your own scent so Scourge had never smelt his but he assumed his room must reak of it. 

Miles didn’t fight as he was laid on the bed, Scourge took a moment to enjoy the site before he turned to the door. A great need came over him as he looked at it, a need that caused him to lock and barricade it like he would do on instinct before his rut fully consumed him.  
He only realised that the moment he finished pushing the chest of drawers in front of it. He turned to Miles, he was sitting on the bed now, nervously looking at the door and trying not panic. “I...is this happening?” His voice wavered, he was scared and Scourge wasn’t sure how to comfort him. 

His body acted on instinct as he moved to the bed and reached for Miles, the fox leaned away at first but as soon as Scourge touched his cheek he nuzzled into the palm of the Alpha’s hand. A wave of Miles’s scent hit Scourge and he realised that Miles must be close to his heat and it meant his Omega instincts were showing almost fully now, accepting an Alpha’s touch, craving the touch even, and waiting to be told what was to happen next. 

He had to take a moment to just look at Miles, just to calm himself and let his brain catchup to what was happening. He had brought Miles to his room, barricaded the door, his rut was hours from starting and he may have triggered Miles’s heat too. “If I start my rut with you here...I don’t know what I’ll do to you…” The ideas of what could happen entered his mind, Miles a moaning, dripping mess under him as he fucks him senseless...the thought of taking him and claiming him...his teeth buried into the Omega’s bonding spot…

“I-I don’t know-...there’s no way I’ll survive if I leave now…” Scourge was brought back as he heard Miles and looked to his angered and saddened expression. The Omega had no choice but to stay now and they both knew that, if he left every Beta in their team would want a piece of him and Scourge felt his blood boil at the thought of anyone touching his Omega. The thought alone caused him to growl and Miles’s ears pinned back again, he was never afraid of pissing Scourge off before, he always had a witty comeback, always had a smirk on his face. A part of Scourge wanted that back, to keep the submissive Omega but also have him act and talk like his usual self.

“Stop it.” Miles froze again, unsure of what he did wrong. Scourge breathed in heavily, the scent of Miles strong and inviting as he breathed it out. “Stop being afraid of me. It’s annoying me. Just-Just-...Miles I want you, all of you.” He had started to crawl onto the bed, eyes never leaving Miles’s. “I’m gonna take you.” His hands move to push Miles back onto the sheets, the fox doesn’t fight it. “Make you mine.” He crawled on top, he didn’t need to pin Miles down now, the fox laid there and let him. “And your gonna be mine forever.” He’s so close now, lips inches apart as Miles just looks into Scourge’s eyes with a look something between lust and worry. “And I want you to be you Miles, not a perfect Omega, be the you I’ve always known.” He thought he wanted an Omega to beg and bend to his every command, to not fight and just do as he told them. But he was wrong, he wanted Miles’s witty comments and quick tongue, his self assured nature and his quick working mind that always questioned him. He truly wanted Miles as his Omega.

Their lips are touching now, just brushing over each other, he could feel Miles’s hot breath on his lips. Miles opened his mouth and licked over Scourge’s lips, Scourge smirked before licking back. Miles finally pushed forward to kiss him, it was intense from the start, Scourge licked and tasted as much of Miles mouth as he could, pressing his body down onto the Omega under him. Miles clawed at his jacket, pulling Scourge onto him like he needed him to survive, kissing back he nipped at Scourge’s tongue, trying to keep it in his mouth as it pulled away.   
The kiss left them both breathless, both breathing in heavily to take in their scents, a shiver ran through Miles and Scourge could feel the want grow tenfold inside of him. 

“Take your clothes off.” He moved his mouth to the turtleneck sweater and bit at the fabric, pulling it with his teeth. “Y-...y-you’ve got hands don’t you?” Scourge froze and looked up into ice blue eyes. “What’s stopping you from stripping me~?” A toothy grin spread across his muzzle and he laughed before he pulled his body back into a kneeling position, looking down at Miles, his Omega, back to his usual witty self. “There you are~ Yeh little shit~” Miles had a smirk across his face and a look of relief in his eyes, he too was happy to finally feel safe enough to be himself now. 

Scourge grabbed the hem of the sweater, Miles lifted his arms above his head ready and allowing for it to be pulled off, but Scourge had other plans. With one pull the black fabric ripped, Miles shivered at the sound it made as Scourge pulled and pulled at it, ripping the sweater open and revealing Miles’s untouched body and unmarked neck. Scourge groaned as he smelt the scent become stronger and he came down to sniff over his Omega’s sensitive neck where the scent was strongest, Miles tilted his head back and let the Alpha smell him. “I-I liked that sweater...you owe me a new o-!” He gasped as Scourge licked over his neck, tongue running over the most sensitive part, his bonding spot. He moaned out Scourge’s name as he did it again and the hedgehog shivered at the sound, he needed to have Miles naked now.

He rushed to pull the Omega’s black jeans off, struggling at the ankles but Miles too rushed to help pull them off and then he froze. “Wait!” Scourge had reached for his boxers, the only thing stopping him from fully seeing, smelling and having his way with Miles, but stopped the moment Miles asked and looked up to meet his gaze. Miles reached and started to pull the leather jackets shoulders off Scourge. “I am not the only one getting naked here! I want you naked too!” Scourge smirked and helped chuck the jacket to the floor and then pulled his tank top off and dropped it too. Miles pressed his nose to the crook of Scourge’s neck and breathed in deeply and moaned out as he breathed in Scourge’s scent. Their mouths met again in a heated make out as Scourge pushed Miles back down again and undid his belt and jeans, he took a moment to pull them off and in the process realised just how hard he was. 

All the excitement had distracted him from his aching need somehow and at the moment he touched himself he realised just how bad he wanted this. Miles was panting under him, making little needy noises as he too was now needy and it showed through his boxers.   
Scourge reached and pulled the boxers down and off of Miles and the intense scent of horny and nearly in heat Omega hit him like a brick to the face. His Alpha side took over and he went straight to touching, licking and biting every inch of Miles he could get at, Miles too was now slipping into his Omega side as he willingly let Scourge do what he wanted with him. 

“Scourge~! I want~!” Miles was trying to spread his legs and present himself to his Alpha, Scourge could feel the movement and felt a tingle of excitement rub down his spine. He pulled back to look down at his Omega, black hair a mess, face flushed, eyes full of lust and need, body trembling in excitement as he spread his legs wide, revealing his hard member and dripping entrance.   
He didn’t need to prepare him, his Omega body made sure of that, so he pulled Miles’s hips down towards him, dragging the Omega and causing him to moan at the show of strength, and watched as the tip of his cock lined up with the dripping entrance. 

There was a moment of silence before Miles whined out of impatience and at that moment Scourge couldn’t hold back any longer, he thrusted himself in as far as he could go.  
Miles cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure, he was so tight around Scourge’s cock and for the first time Scourge really realised that Miles was a virgin and something inside of him swelled with pride that he was the first one to ever have Miles.   
And he was going to be the only one to ever have Miles.

He started thrusting the moment he heard Miles whine and felt Miles relax around him, he didn’t hold back as he used his full strength and speed in every thrust.   
Once past the initial pain and stretch Miles was now losing himself in a new world of pleasure he had been denying himself all his life, his Omega body bending and moving perfectly with every thrust from the Alpha taking him.   
The scent of Miles was the only thing Scourge could smell now and he loved every moment of it, his cock sliding in and out of his Omega’s heat, his Omega moaning and crying out his name as as he fucks him into the bedsheets and the look of pure bliss on his Omega’s face as he willing let him take his virginity.

They both got lost in the scents and passion as they both felt themselves getting closer and closer to their end, the long wait had hindered their stamina but Scourge knew that wouldn’t be an issue once in his rut and Miles in his heat, this was just a taster of what was to come for them. 

There was only one thing left for him to do now, mark Miles and make him his forever. He wrapped his arms around Miles and buried his face in his neck, breathing in the scent of spices and citrus fruits deeply as he licked over the bonding spot. Miles tilted his head back and whined, presenting his bonding spot for Scourge to take and fully make him his Omega.   
Scourge waited, timing it for the perfect moment where Miles would hit his climax and be overwhelmed with pleasure before he marked him.

“Sc-Scro-! OH! OH GOD YES! I-I’m-I’M YOURS FUCKING TAKE ME!!!” Miles shouted out loud as he was so close to his edge. Scourge couldn’t take it anymore, with one final breath he bit deep into Miles’s bonding spot, the taste of blood, the shaking of Miles’s body as he came and the scream of bliss that left Miles as he bit into him were the last things he remembered before he saw white and came deep within Miles. 

When he came too he was laying next to Miles, the Omega was just barely conscious and curling into him for warmth and attention, he could see the blood tainting his soft yellow fur from the bonding bite and he felt himself swell with a strange pride. This was his Omega now, Miles was his forever and that scream Miles let out would have told everyone in the base this. 

He pulled Miles in close and ran his fingers through his damp black hair soothingly, coaxing him to sleep for now. By tonight they would be at it again but this time it would be rougher and more animalistic, with them both in their seasons it would be a blur of sex and caring for Miles between rounds. He knew his Alpha instincts would show him how to take care of his Omega, he had no fear for that. “...scrouge?...” Miles’s hoarse voice brought him out of his thoughts and urged him to look at his sleepy Omega. “Go to sleep, I’ll take care of you…” Miles’s eyes slowly closed and he drifted off quickly, Scourge too felt the weight of his eyelids and slowly let his eyes close. 

His room was safe, his Omega was safe, he could sleep and rest up for what he could only imagine would be the best rut of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I’m hoping to keep these short so I can get through everyday of Kinktober!  
> Very day has a different Sonic ship (some will make two appearances) so if you wanna read more please follow me!
> 
> And if you see and spelling or grammar mistakes please let me know with a comment!


End file.
